List of anime companies
This is a list of anime industry companies involved in the production or distribution of anime. Japan-based companies Animation studios * A-1 Pictures * A.P.P.P. (Another Push Pin Planning Company) * AIC (Anime International Company) * Arms Corporation * Artland * Asahi Production * Asread * Bee Train * Bones * Brain's Base * C2C * CloverWorks * CoMix Wave Films * C-Station * Daume * David Production * Diomedéa * Doga Kobo * DLE * Dwarf Studios * Egg Firm * ENGI (ENtertainment Graphic Innovation) * Eiken * Gainax * Gallop * GoHands * Gonzo * Group TAC * Hal Film Maker (merged with Yumeta Company) * Hoods Entertainment * Imagin * J.C.Staff * Japan Vistec * Khara * Kitty Films * Kyoto Animation * Lerche * Liden Films * Madhouse * Magic Bus * MAPPA * Mook Animation * Mushi Production * Nippon Animation * Nomad * OLM * Ordet * P.A.Works * Pierrot * Pine Jam * Polygon Pictures * Production I.G * Radix Ace Entertainment * Satelight * Shaft * Seven * Seven Arcs * Silver Link * Studio 4°C * Studio Comet * Studio Deen * Studio Donguri * Studio Dub * Studio Egg * Studio Fantasia * Studio Ghibli * Studio Hibari * Studio Junio * Studio Nue * Studio Orphee * Studio Wombat * Studio VOLN * Sunrise * SynergySP * Tatsunoko Production * Telecom Animation Film * Tezuka Productions * TMS Entertainment - formerly known as Tokyo Movie Shinsha * TNK * Toei Animation * Topcraft * Triangle Staff * Trigger * Ufotable * White Fox * Wit Studio * Xebec * Yumeta Company * Zexcs Producers * Animax * Aniplex (Sony Music Entertainment Japan's anime distribution unit) * Avex * Bandai Visual * BROCCOLI * Dentsu * Geneon Universal Entertainment (formerly Pioneer LDC) * Hakuhodo DY Media Partners * Japan Home Video (JHV) * Kadokawa Shoten * King Records (Starchild label) * KSS * Nihon Ad Systems * Nintendo * Pony Canyon * Soft On Demand (SOD) * Sony * Square Enix * The Pokémon Company * Toho * VAP * Victor Entertainment * Viz Media * shonenjump Non-Japanese companies Distributors North America & other regions * 4K Media (U.S.) (subsidiary of Konami, specializing in dubbing anime, shut down in 2012 due to continued lack of profitability by 4Kids Entertainment, the previous parent company, rebranded as 4K Media the following year by Konami after it acquired the production office). * Adult Source Media (U.S.) * Animation International * Anime Midstream (U.S.) * AnimEigo (U.S.) * Aniplex of America (U.S., American subsidiary of Aniplex owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan) * Anime Universe International ( Parent company owning the operations subsidiaries Anime Universe distribution in U.S. and Canada) * Crunchyroll (U.S.) * Discotek Media (U.S.) *Shout! Factory (U.S.) * Eleven Arts (U.S., movies only) * Disney (U.S.) * Funimation (U.S., subsidiary of Sony Pictures) * Hulu (U.S.) (distributor) * GKIDS (U.S., movies only) * Miramax (U.S., previously owned by Disney until 2010 when it was acquired by Filmyard Holdings ) * Manga Entertainment (UK, U.S.: Established as L.A. Hero in 1990, brought by Island World Communications in late 1994 and renamed Manga Entertainment in 1995, bought by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2005, later bought by Lionsgate in 2016) * Media Blasters (U.S.) * Netflix (U.S.) * NIS America (U.S., American subsidiary of Nippon Ichi Software software company) * Ponycan USA (U.S., American subsidiary of Pony Canyon) * Right Stuf Inc. (U.S., main distribution subdivision rebranded "Nozomi Entertainment" in 2007 with "Lucky Penny" following along) * Saban Brands (U.S.) * Sentai Filmworks (U.S.) * Spacetoon Pictures (U.A.E.) * Sony Pictures Television International/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (U.S., American subsidiary of Sony) * Viz Media (U.S., owned jointly by Shogakukan and Shueisha, of Japan, but it is run independently) South America *Editorial Ivrea (Argentina) *JBC (Brazil) * YoO (Brazil) Europe-exclusive * 101 Films (United Kingdom) * Animatsu Entertainment (United Kingdom) * Animaze (Germany) * Anime Limited (United Kingdom, France and Ireland) * Black Box (France, Belgium, Switzerland) * Dybex (France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Germany*) * Dynit (Italy, Switzerland) * FilmConfect (Germany) * Japan Weekend Anime (Spain) * Kana Home Video (France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland) * Kazé (France, Germany, Switzerland, United Kingdom, owned by Viz Media) * KSM Film (Germany) * Lucky Red (Italy, Switzerland) * Manga Entertainment UK (the main branch of "Manga Entertainment") * MVM Films (UK) * Nipponart (Germany) * Peppermint Anime (Germany) * Universum Film GmbH (Germany) * StudioCanal UK (UK) * Universal Pictures (UK, Ireland) * Yamato Video (Italy) Australia * Hanabee (Australia) * Madman Entertainment (Australia: Madman overwhelmingly dominates the Australian anime market, for many years through the 2000s controlling approximately 90% of all sales) * Siren Visual (Australia) * Universal Sony Home Pictures Australia Defunct * ADV Films (U.S., U.K.) (shut down in 2009, selling off its assets and intellectual properties to four other Houston-based companies, such as Section23 Films) * AN Entertainment (U.S., division of AnimeNation, no new releases since 2007. Retail operations of parent company ceased in 2014. ) * Anime Sols (U.S.) * Bandai Entertainment (U.S., owned by Bandai Namco Entertainment ) ** Bandai Visual USA (U.S., previously a subsidiary of Bandai Visual Japan and not affiliated with Bandai Entertainment, now folded into Bandai Entertainment ) * Beez Entertainment (EU, owned by Bandai) * Central Park Media (de facto defunct since mid-2007 when new DVD releases ceased; although they continued to license their titles for TV and VOD, they entered a state of limbo. Officially declared bankruptcy and assets liquidated in mid-2009. Several of their titles have been acquired by other anime distributing companies prior to and following Central Park Media's bankruptcy and liquidation, such as ADV Films, Bandai Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, Media Blasters, Nozomi Entertainment, etc.) ** US Manga Corps (U.S., part of Central Park Media) * Crimson Star Media (U.S.) * Family Home Entertainment (U.S., renamed Artisan Entertainment) in the 1990s, then acquired by Lions Gate Entertainment in 2003) * Frontier Enterprises (Japan) * Geneon Entertainment (U.S. branch "Geneon USA" (formerly "Pioneer Entertainment"), defunct September 2007. Parent Japanese company ceased in-house distribution of its own titles, many of which have been re-licensed by Funimation and Sentai Filmworks. Parent company "Geneon Entertainment" then sold off its own ownership to NBCUniversal subsidiary UPI, which then merged Geneon with its own "Universal Pictures Japan" division on February 1, 2009, renaming the new company "Geneon Universal Entertainment Japan"). * Go Fish Pictures (U.S. subsidiary of DreamWorks) * Illumitoon Entertainment (U.S., de facto defunct since late-2007 when new DVD releases were cancelled ) * Kadokawa Pictures USA (U.S., American subsidiary of Kadokawa Pictures) * Manga Distribution (France, Belgium, Switzerland; was fined with Déclic Images (another French editor) 4.8 million euros in 2009 for selling DVDs of Grendizer while they didn't have the rights) * NuTech Digital (U.S.) * Saban Entertainment (U.S., acquisitions either went to The Walt Disney Company or just expired, succeeded by Saban Brands) * Streamline Pictures (U.S., Canada; stopped producing new anime releases in 1996, folding into Orion Pictures, which in turn folded into Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer one year later, in 1997. The Streamline brand name officially went defunct in 2002.) * Synch-Point (U.S., a subsidiary of Broccoli, defunct when parent company Broccoli International USA shut down their operations in 2007) * U.S. Renditions (U.S., a subsidiary of Books Nippan, defunct mid-1990s) * Urban Vision (U.S.) * Tokyopop (U.S.) Producers * Harmony Gold USA (U.S., produced the seminal Robotech series in 1985; stopped releasing new anime in the late 1980s and virtually dormant in the 1990s, the company technically still exists and issues re-releases) * Sav! The World Productions (Fr, producer of Oban Star-Racers with Bandai Visual and HAL Film Maker) * World Events Productions (U.S., produced the Voltron series) * Nelvana (Canada, producer of Bakugan with TMS Entertainment) References External links * Searchable database of Japanese anime companies Category:Lists Category:Anime companies Category:Lists of companies by industry